


Underneath the Stars

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: This is my piece for Oumasai Exchange for Nr. 15!Saihara wants to propose to his longtime boyfriend, but he needs help.





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope #15 likes their piece.  
> The prompt was:  
> A wedding fanfiction or wedding proposal. I'd like for the wedding fanfiction that some comical things can happen if possible, such as Kokichi messing with the cake for example. I don't mind of Kokichi wears the dress or if both the boys wear a suit but I'd like that Kokichi has a veil. For the wedding proposal, I'd just like that Kokichi or Shuichi plans to propose for the other with DRV3 casts if that's possible.
> 
> I went with the proposal.

Saihara’s been wanting to propose to his boyfriend, Ouma, for a long while now. It’s just hard to build up the nerve and make a plan, even though he bought the rings already. Even though they live together, Saihara just can’t bring himself to do it. His anxiety always seems to get the better of him.

Sighing, Saihara decides to text Akamatsu. He needs help, and she’s the only person he trusts with this. As much as he likes his other friends, Momota and Harukawa, those two don’t have any idea how romance works. Thankfully Akamatsu writes back quickly, agreeing to meet Saihara right away.

“Kokichi-kun.” Saihara calls out, turning to his boyfriend sitting on the couch in their living room. “I’m meeting up with Akamatsu-san for a bit. We haven’t seen each other in a while so we’re going to hang out.” Truth be told, it’s not really a lie.   
Ouma looks up from the game he’s playing on his 3DS. “Nah! You can’t leave this apartment, ever! I’m locking you inside so you can’t leave.” 

An obvious enough lie to Saihara. “Thanks, Kokichi-kun.” Saihara smiles as he gets up, going to their room to get dressed and leaves the apartment quickly.   
  
The park isn’t too far of a walk.He meets Akamatsu there, who decided to bring Amami with. Saihara’s not quite sure if the guy understands much about romance, but it might help.

“Hi Saihara-kun! So, you want to propose?” Akamatsu’s grinning widely. “Don’t worry, we’ll make the best plan ever! It’s going to be super sappy and Ouma-kun will just love it.”   
  
Amami shrugs at that, not looking very enthusiastic. Then again, Amami never looks enthusiastic. “To be honest, no matter what Saihara-kun does, Ouma-kun will love it.”    
  
Amami’s probably right but… “I want it to be special either way.” Saihara’s a bit of a sap in that department. “I just… want to make Kokichi-kun happy.” He fidgets somewhat, still nervous.

Cooing, Akamatsu pats Saihara’s back. “We’ll figure something out, I promise!”

* * *

Now armed with a plan thanks to their help, Saihara takes Ouma out on a date. He decided against a fancy dinner date - Ouma never was the type to enjoy stuff like that. Instead, Saihara decided to take him out on a picnic under the stars.

Toujou volunteered to make the food that Saihara’s carrying in the basket right now. Amami picked out the place, while Yumeno volunteered to send up some fireworks. Saihara wanted to make them spell out the proposal at first, but then Kiibo chimed in, deeming it too risky. After a bit of thinking, Saihara agreed. It could go wrong - and he wouldn’t be able to deal with that. Everything needed to be perfect, after all. He didn’t want to chance something like letters not going up in order.

“Shuuichi-chan is so cute, taking little old me out on a date like this!” Ouma’s grinning brightly, attached to Saihara’s arm as he skips up the hill. It’s late - almost sunset. Saihara figured it would be romantic to eat while the sun is setting behind them before the stars come out. Thankfully they’ve arrived just in time for that.

“I just want to spoil you a bit. You deserve it.” Ouma blushes at the compliment he’s given, causing Saihara to smile softly. Ouma always did melt when compliments get directed at him. It’s really cute, and Saihara finds himself falling in love more and more when he sees that. He gently squeezes the box in his pocket. This will be worth it.

“T-that’s so sappy. Ew.” There is no heat behind Ouma’s words as he plants a kiss on Saihara’s cheek. “How did I manage to get the worlds sappiest boyfriend?” Hopefully fiance by the end of this, Saihara can’t help but think.

They arrive at the hill and Saihara spreads the blanket. “You’re not exactly complaining.” He gets out the food next, grinning when Ouma makes impressed sounds. Toujou really went all out. There’s even a cake!

“You’re really spoiling me now.” Ouma diggs in happily, and Saihara follows suit. The food tastes amazing - Saihara’s glad. 

Time passes. They mostly small talk. It’s nothing fancy, but Saihara likes it that way.

As the time for the fireworks draws closer, Saihara finds himself getting more and more nervous. But it will be fine. Ouma loves him - he won’t say no, right?

“Kokichi-kun.” Saihara gulps. The fireworks should show up every second now. “I… I love you so much. I want to be with you forever.” He almost doesn’t notice the fireworks in the background, his heart is beating that loudly. “Every day, I fall in love with you more. I’ve never been happier.” 

Ouma looks teary eyed as he listens, too baffled to say anything. Saihara doesn’t blame him.

Saihara gets on his knee as he takes the box out and shows Ouma the ring inside. “Will you marry me?” 

Ouma only looks at the ring for a second before he breaks out in tears, throwing himself at Saihara. “Of course I will, and that’s not a lie!” 

They kiss under the light of the fireworks, smiling and crying. They’ve never been happier. 


End file.
